Name 73
Name 73 is a RPG Maker 2003 game created by Cynon. It is one of the few RPG Maker games that takes human racism and real-world religion and makes them both topics. According to the developer, he was sick and tired of hearing anti-religious and anti-racism messages being sent in commercial RPGs that hid behind fantasy names. In order to perhaps stun the RPG Maker community, Cynon decided to go ahead and use names like the Catholics. Developer's Note Before this game was created, I was EXTREMELY out of touch with the RPG Maker community. The last RPG Maker game I downloaded was like 4 years ago, so therefore, I probably walked right into a lot of things that the RPG Maker community will loathe, like Abyss Diver 0 Chipsets. I also have never read 1984, nor have I seen V for Vendetta (well, I saw Valerie's Letter on Youtube a week ago, but that was it), however, both were reccomended to me. Warning If you have problems with racist dialogue, racial slurs, or anything of the type, then Name 73 is not reccomended. Things You Need To Know Welcome to Earth in 2181, the world has greatly changed, and here is an overview of the past century. 2073 International governments and most of Earth's surface were obliterated and changed by warfare. At this time, corporations merged to endure the new Great Depression. 2080 Because the environment is no longer geared towards survival of humanity, humans began to build cities under the crust. However, most of these cities were ruled by the rich. 2097 Most of history was slowly rewritten to cast the blame off of the causes of the third World War to the working classes, as well as Satan. Many of the grand figures of World War III were forgotten. The Neo-Catholic movement began around this time. Note: Most things before 2090 are not recorded accurately. 2119 Neo-Catholicism takes hold, becoming the official religion of many nations. Preaching blind devotion to the Bible did not catch on with some. All other religions were globally outlawed in December of 2119, and their practice dwindled to eventual nothingness. 2126 Corporations began charging exorbitant fees for what had previously been basic services, such as clean water and power. The only jobs that paid enough to provide such services were at the corporations who provided them in the first place. 2157 *Notice the jump* Haas Incorporated discovers a substance they call Kletium. Kletium is used as a power source. Because Kletium cannot be used in automobiles, their usage is ceased. All travel is now done by train, or by air. Supposedly, there are other uses for Kletium, but Haas doesn't say anything. 2164 The biggest corporations have, by now, bought all of the habitable world. Haas owns the only known source of Kletium, a location they refuse to disclose to the rest of the world. People coming and going from there are drugged, to keep its location secret. 2172 Haas Incorporated has supposedly found alternate uses for Kletium, although nobody knows what they are -- only a select few are allowed inside the laboratory space that is set aside for such research. 2181 The story continues... Characters Erin Marchesi Nickname: "Emar" (Given the nickname because she regularly speaks to a guy named Aaron. The nickname is used to tell them apart since their first names are pronounced the same.) Age: 22 Gender: Female Origin: Gravis City Erin Marchesi may be a woman, but having grown up with three older brothers (all of whom Erin has lost contact with) Erin's personality seemed to reflect more of a boy then a girl. Unlike most people, Erin is not devoutly religious, and, like all of her brothers, did not dabble much in love interests. Erin still attempts keeps in contact with her aging mother. Her father passed away two years ago from natural causes. Her most distinctive (by far) trait is her oddly-colored hair, which is the result of her falling into a pool of water which was contaminated by a diluted form of Kletium when she was 23. It quite literally acted as a hair bleach, and turned her hair completely white. The Kletium made her sick for a week and almost resulted in her losing her job. Her vision was also slightly impaired, and, because she was too poor to affort contact lenses, Erin Marchesi now wears reading glasses. She was then sent back to Gravis City, where she was carefully observed by Haas Incorporated medical doctors. Afraid that the Kletium-infected hairs might cause "bad things", they shaved Erin's head, along with her eyebrows and pubic hair. The regrowth was quite surprising -- it had grown back in various locks of brown and blond. However, no effort was made by either Erin or Haas to change that. A little girl named Sue was attracted to Erin because of her hair, and since, Erin has taken the role of surrogate mother to the child. Sue's real mother is a very irresponsible prostitute, and does not have the money or patience to care for Sue. Erin is not on good terms with Sue's mother. Stuart Mugler Nickname: None. He hates being called "Stu." Age: 21 Gender: Male Origin: Gravis City Stuart Mugler takes the train with Erin Marchesi to work every day. Both work for Haas Incorporated, though they work in different work groups, and Stuart gets off of work an hour before Erin does. Although Stuart acts like a total dipshit, he is not nearly as dumb as he puts off. He has a great deal of knowledge with most technical objects, and often fixes things for Erin when she needs him to. Erin and Stuart dated for awhile, but the relationship ended because the "magic spark" wasn't there. Despite that, Stuart is still Erin's best friend, and one of her drinking buddies. Although neither will readily admit it, Erin and Stuart depend upon each other to keep themselves happy. Robby McGlynn, Jr. Nickname: Robby. Age: 35 Gender: Male Origin: New London Robby is the manager of the bar that Erin likes to hang out at. He has a great memory for names, and he has numerous stories to tell about himself. Robby generally doesn't think before he talks -- his occupation doesn't require him to. Generally, Robby is a decent person, however, Robby can be very unpleasant to be around. Robby's bright orange hair makes him look much younger then he actually is. Sue Baering Nickname: Sue Age: 10 Gender: Female Origin: Gravis City Sue Baering is a young girl in Gravis City who took a liking to Erin Marchesi because of her goofy hair. However, Sue's mother is a prostitute, and extremely irresponsible, and gave birth to Sue by accident. Sue might have been dead had it not been for Erin Marchesi, who cares for Sue as if she were her surrogate daughter. Erin has not formally adopted Sue, and has tried to keep Sue in school as long as possible, even though Sue is approaching the age where schooling is optional. Michael Haas Nickname: Sir Age: 57 Gender: Male Origin: New London Michael Haas is the current CEO of Haas Incorporated. Several years ago, on a tour of a Shafer Group facility with the Shafer Group CEO, Gabriel Borland, the two were attacked by rebels armed with flares intending to kill them with a suicide bombing. The explosives the rebels used created an extremely intense flash, and Haas almost lost the ability to see with his left eye, his vision is permanently limited. However, he was lucky. Borland lost sight in both eyes and had to be partially converted into a cyborg in order to survive. With a new somewhat-cybernetic head-mounted monocle, Haas can see normally. Ever since, though, his buisness practices have become more aggressive. Unlike the other two major corporations, Haas Incorporated is the only one that is passed from father to son. Mr. Vadriel Nickname: Vadriel, Mr. Creepy Age: 33 Gender: Male Origin: ??? Vadriel is the name of Michael Haas's, the CEO of Haas Incorporated, personal bodyguard and primary advisor. Often seen wearing red instead of the usual Haas Incorporated orange and dark blue colors, Vadriel often works as a lieutenant and does what he's told. He rarely has an agenda he wishes to follow, and because of his unfortunate combination of a effeminate face and a soft, high-pitched voice, Vadriel tends to give people the creeps. The name "Vadriel" is believed to be his surname, as he never introduces himself by his first name, if he even has one. When in discussions with Michael Haas, Vadriel does not create ideas of his own (it is believed that he is incapable of it), but rather, he is able to help Michael Haas make his ideas more feasible. Vadriel is believed to be a very capable geneticist, as well as a merciless killer, however, he could just be good at presenting information. Klein Loeffer Nickname: KL Age: 31 Gender: Male Origin: New London Klein Loeffer is a talk show host and co-CEO of Kleffer Media. Loeffer is a descendant of the original founder of the company, and is just as charming. He can be seen as a fill-in newscaster whenever he tours the underground cities at times. His off-screen personality is somewhat confusing, as Loeffer can exaggerate and is known to string words together to make people love him out of fear. As a result, people flock to him for guidance and assistance. Pope Raphael III Nickname: None Age: 78 Gender: Male Origin: New London Pope Raphael III is the leader of the Neo-Catholic Church and co-CEO of Kleffer Media. Although their personalities differ, the Pope and Klein Loeffer are an effective team. Loeffer's newscasts scare the populace, and the Pope reassures them that God will save them -- no matter what. The Pope himself is a very dedicated leader, like Michael Haas. But unlike Haas, Raphael is not aggressive. He is in the 7th year of his papacy. Mr. Samael Nickname: Samael, Father Age: 70 Gender: Male Origin: ??? As Vadriel is to Michael Haas, Samael is to Pope Raphael. Samael, unlike Vadriel, is much more capable of delivering ideas and schemes. Despite his age, Samael is a capable assassin, though he has long passed his prime. A few years ago, Samael pledged that he would not shave his facial hair or get a haircut, for reasons of his own. Vadriel and Nacoriel both bow before to Samael, and referr to him as Father. Gabriel Borland Nickname: Boring Borland Age: 55 Gender: Male Origin: Gravis City Gabriel Borland hails from Gravis City, which is odd, seeing as the Shafer Group has a very limited presence there. Regardless, Borland was able to get himself to the top because of his vicious law enforcement tactics. Several years ago, Borland lost his sight in a rebel bombing along with Michael Haas. Haas escaped without much expensive surgeries, but Borland had to be converted into a cyborg, an extremely rare procedure. Borland now wears a huge mask over where his eyes and nose used to be, and is believed to be invulnerable to aging. This has not been confirmed or denied. One thing Gabriel Borland is not known for is being inspiring. He likes bullying others around and discriminating them for things they cannot change about themselves, just so he can see them work incredibly hard to show they're better then people he accepts, and then to see their reactions when Borland denies them, exiles them, or kills them. He is also dangerously paranoid and is believed to have spies in both Haas Incorporated and Kleffer Media's heirarchy. Mr. Nacoriel Nickname: Nacoriel, Smiley Age: 34 Gender: Male Origin: ??? Nacoriel is The Shafer Group's counterpart to Samael and Vadriel. While Vadriel seems emotionally detached, Nacoriel can be called a drama queen. Vadriel is good at modifying a plan to make it feasible, whereas Nacoriel can spawn a potentially brilliant idea. Vadriel and Nacoriel have sets of talents that would make them a fearsome combination, but the problem is that Nacoriel and Vadriel hate each other so much that words cannot describe it. Despite this, they always fall short of aggressive behavior because it is not what God wants of them. At least, that's the excuse both of them give. Subsequent appearances The characters of Name 73 do not appear in other games. However, the three big corporations, Haas Incorporated, Kleffer Media, and the Shafer Group appear as sponsors of cars in the TM Master Cup series, a racing league I run on YouTube. Haas Incorporated sponsors Scott Steudler's #26, Kleffer Media sponsors Damien Snyder's #22, and the Shafer Group sponsors Tyrone Stanley's #23. Locations The Underworld The Underworld is where all the pale-skinned people live. The people who live above ground referr to them as Earthcrackers. All the highly advanced, corporate driven cities, such as Gravis City and New London are in The Underworld. The capitol of the Underworld is New London. An underworld citizen, unlike an overworld one, can become violently angry if you don't represent the Savior in the same way they do. Needless to say, Underworld citizens aren't terribly friendly. In the Underworld, people are trained to hate the Overworld. The Overworld The Overworld is where the dark-skinned people live. Underworld citizens falsely believe that the Overworld is completely desert -- which it isn't, but it is still barely hospitable. They have changed the name of their 'race' to that of racist terms, with the idea that words only can hurt as much as they let them. They've been called Sand Rats and long ago, were called Niggers. The people of the Overworld proudly call themselves Sandniggers, mostly because they wanted to eliminate "Nigger" as a racist word, and to make it the name of their people. So far, this philosophy works. Overworld Citizens are generally happy people, and do not hate Underworld civilians just for being born in another place. Gameplay Name 73 does not feature any mind-blowing customs. Not because Cynon can't program them, but because there really isn't a point to them. excuse Graphics All of the chipsets are edits, with parts pulled from Abyss Diver 0, Mac and Blue, Rudora No Hihou, etcetera. Cynon did all the edits himself. The facesets were done using Poser 6. Music The music is different then most RPGs. While most RPGs go for an epic and super-memorable soundtrack, Name 73 trail blazes by doing the exact opposite. The soundtrack is VERY ambient, save from the battle themes, character themes, and corporation themes. Title and release information The second installation of Name 73 was put on the internet on May 13th, 2007. External links Sadly, I don't have an official site. :( However, there is an RPG Revolution thread for Name 73. Yay. http://www.rpgrevolution.com/forums/index.php?showtopic=4085 Category:Releases (RPG Maker 2003) Category:Sci-Fi Category:Pages with outdated infoboxes